


I'm here now, darling.

by PumpkinSpicedLattes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, How the hell do you tag on this bloody site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild swearing warning, Patton and Logan are both briefly mentioned in this, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, This is my first thing for this fandom i guess!, Virgil's not having a good time in this, don't worry he'll get one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpicedLattes/pseuds/PumpkinSpicedLattes
Summary: He was interrupted from that thought, when an almost abysmal black mass appeared from seemingly nowhere right in front of him. It looked terrifying, its seven pure white sclera, with no visible pupils in any of them, were now staring point–blank at him.If he had an actual heart right now, he probably would've collapsed, from the pure terror filling everything in his body.Virgil has a nightmare, and luckily a certain dramatic side is there to help scare the demons away.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. For we have been through hell and high tide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first work that I've uploaded for this fandom I guess?  
> Chp title (s) names are from the song "What difference does it make" by the Smiths!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing i've posted for this fandom i guess! I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> (Sorry if anything seems ooc here!)  
> (Also yes the chapter title is a reference to the Smiths because that's apparently what my playlists are filled with now heh.

He was here, but he didn't fully feel like it. Truth be told, he felt like he was suffocating. Like the seams of some poorly made jumper had been torn and ripped, causing all of his  _ horrible, horrible  _ thoughts to come spilling out, like pieces of cheap cotton. It made him want to rip the pure, inky black abyss from his chest and finally be rid of it.

But things like that aren't so simple, _are they?_

_ Not for Virgil at least. _

The crushing pressure inside his chest seemed to triple, causing him to let out a painful wheeze. Even then, the only cognitive thought going through his head, was if the others had felt his anxiety. He wondered if they’d even notice that something was up.  _ He really hoped that they hadn’t. _

He was interrupted from that thought, when an almost abysmal black mass appeared from seemingly nowhere right in front of him. It looked  _ terrifying,  _ its seven pure white sclera, with no visible pupils in any of them, were now staring point–blank at him.

If he had an actual heart right now, he probably would've collapsed, from the pure terror filling everything in his body.

_Hell._ He wished he had a heart now. At least dying from a heart attack would've been better than dying from whatever this... _thing_ , would do to him. His legs felt like they were encased in some sludgy, oozing and disgusting amalgamation of both a jelly and custard like substance.

He was too trapped in his thoughts and didn't notice the creature stalking quietly, yet frantically towards him, until it suddenly lunged at him, its eyes flashing the briefest hints of pink.

The last cognitive thought running through Virgil’s mind at that moment, was ‘ _ Oh god, I’m going to die now, aren’t I? _ ’

He wasn’t able to form a response to that thought, before blackness suddenly enveloped his vision, almost completely numbing all of his senses.

* * *

" _ SHIT! _ " He screamed, jumping up almost immediately, then panting heavily. He clutched at his heart, practically hyperventilating at this point. And the sound of someone, who seemed to be trying to break down the door, moments later, really didn't help dissuade the anxiety attack he was now definitely going to have in a few moments.

Another query, this one marginally better than the last one, but still as anxiety inducing, was now cramming itself into his skull. The words  _ ‘Oh christ, who is that _ ?’ filled the anxious side’s thoughts.  Another ‘ _ bang!’  _ sounded as the person behind the door, had somehow managed to throw the door off of its hinges.

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut as he heard thudding steps come closer, and closer, to where he was now curled up on top of his purple duvet covered bed.

_ ‘Virgil?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)


	2. I think I can rely on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the nightmares plague Virgil, there's always someone there to hold him in a loving embrace, and fight the demons away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (More notes at the end!) (Apologies in advance if Roman seemed ooc here!)

_ 'Virgil?' _

That one word, just that  _ single _ word, made his anxiety surge further, if that was even possible. He recognised that voice,  _ hell  _ that voice had helped him through plenty of things similar to this.

Another couple of muffled footsteps, were all that Virgil could hear for a few moments. Then  _ silence. _

_ "Oh Virgil...Dearest, are you alright?" _

_ '...Christ.' _

* * *

  
  


The minute Roman had heard the sound of Virgil's screaming edging down the hallway, he quite literally jumped from his chair. The creative side had bolted down the hallway, and was in front of the pure black, oak wood door, where he could hear the sounds of harsh and ragged breathing on the other side.

Wasting no time in trying to break the door down, -- _ Logan or Patton would definitely chastise him on doing that so often-- _ , after a few attempts, he finally managed to get the door off its hinges.

He bolted right into the room, towards the harsh breathing. On top of the bed in front of him, was a smushed pile of duvet, with a noticeable lump underneath it. 

"Virgil?" Roman whispered, mostly so that he wouldn't scare Virgil further, but the hush of his tone was also because of shock at seeing Virgil like this.

" _ Oh Virgil...Dearest, are you alright?"  _ He asked, while stepping closer to the pile, hoping to  _ god _ that the plush carpet would help muffle his footsteps.

He could hear a faint whimper come from the duvet, ever so gently he removed the duvet surrounding his boyfriend. " _ Darling?" _

After he'd removed the covers around Virgil, he could finally see his boyfriend clearly. He looked  _ horrible. _ His eyeshadow was leaking halfway down his face, his face -- _ If even possible-- _ was paler than usual, the back of Roman's mind instantly compared it to ' _ ghost.' _

_ "R-Roman..?"  _ Another shuddering breath.

"Sh..sh..I'm here now, Darling. Can you focus on your breathing now?" Roman asked.

After a shaky nod as a response, he slowly guided Virgil through a breathing exercise.

" _ In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8...keep going Darling, you're doing good."  _

After 5 minutes of helping Virgil through his anxiety attack, Roman knew he needed to get to the crux of the issue.

" _ Are you alright love? What happened? You can tell me anything, I will never judge you for anything."  _

* * *

Virgil let out a deep sigh. As much as he  _ really  _ didn't want to say, due to his anxiety now compiling a list of situations, in which he would be shunned for his answer, he knew internally Roman wouldn't shun him.

_ Hell,  _ he had sat beside Roman, gently guiding him through the nightmares the fanciful side would also have, whispering promises into his caramel hair as he hugged the prince-ly side tight.

After taking another shuddering breath, he spoke.  _ "...I had a n-nightmare..about..something. I d-don't know what...exactly it was.  _ Yet another rattled breath. _ "My mind's still fuzzy after it..but it was…. _ **_bad.._ ** _ "  _ He finished with his eyes tightly shut, and his fists clenched hard.

After a few moments, he slowly peeked his eyes open again. He glanced over towards Roman, who had unfiltered worry and sorrow plastered on his face.

_ "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, love.."  _ Roman sounded incredibly sad, of course doing  _ great things  _ for Virgil's guilt.

' _ Oh god I woke him up for no reason- is he sad--is he hiding his annoyance because of how many times he's had to help with me being such a scaredy-cat over stupid things?-'  _ Hundreds of unfiltered fears coursed through Virgil at that moment.

They were immediately stopped the minute he was almost completely squished in a  _ somehow _ gentle hug from Roman.

_ "I can practically hear your thoughts, Starlight. It's alright, I don't judge you for having nightmares. You don't have to tell me exactly what It was, but remember that I'm always here to keep the Demons away."  _ Roman chuckled a bit at his last statement, giving a soft kiss to the crown of Virgil's head.

Virgil took a slow and deep breath, and practically melted into Roman's safe and protecting hold, that swore to defend him from anything and everything that would cause harm.

" _ Thanks Princey." _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all, thank you so much for the support on this work! Every hit and kudo (s) was/were so appreciated and I sincerely thank you all for them! I hope you enjoyed reading this work and I hope you have a nice day! ♥️  
> -E


End file.
